A photo is worth a thousand words
by Sprout2012
Summary: Draco meets Harry again in the most unusual circumstances. Unsure what to rate it - just fluff, but is Drarry so gay relationship.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N: **Another one shot – I cant stop myself. It is a Drarry, they meet again after four years (aged 22) and have been dating for three years. So seven years in total. (aged 25)

**A picture speaks a thousand words**

Pamela his business partner was running through today's list of appointments and his field work.

"Pam I have to leave early I have a robe fitting with the tailor at 4pm." he couldn't miss that.

"I know. Your schedule only goes up until 3pm. I thought you'd want an hour before your fitting to go see that scrummy boyfriend of yours." she teased.

Draco laughed, "Yes he is rather scrummy."

He left his office and entered his studio through the connecting door. Draco had a morning full of appointments. He was a professional photographer, he did various things on his job. He had a studio and would take portfolio pictures, portraits of families, couples, children and pregnant women. He would photograph pets and objects – anything and everything, you name it he's photographed it.

He wasn't like the press, he didn't hound people for photos. In fact he was the opposite, people sought him out to have their photo taken by him. He used muggle and wizarding cameras, he had a ridiculous expensive studio, props, sets, cameras, lighting – everything. He had a passion for photography and he took his job seriously.

He soon made a name for himself and was now an established respectable professional photographer. He had a huge client base and was always gaining new customers everyday. He sometimes worked outside of the studio, visiting people in their homes, photographing weddings, birthdays, special events.

In fact he met his boyfriend through his job. He almost gave up that day, and his reputation would have been ruined. He had never walked out on a job before, but fuck Harry was annoying that day. But eventually he sucked it up and carried on as a professional should. Then things just snowballed from there.

That was three years ago now and he had been with Harry ever since.

His first appointment was a wizarding family who wanted some family photos taken. Draco had a vast array of props and backdrops, if he didn't have I,t he was skilled in transfiguration and could transom something into the object they wanted.

He spent the first part of his morning setting up the studio, lighting gear, and checking that the camera's were working. He had a developing room and a computer to edit and print any muggle shots taken.

Pamela showed the family in and Draco introduced himself. He started with the children, he knew from experience that they would tire out eventually and wanted them alert and awake.

Pamela was a junior photographer and after she completed her photography course Draco hired her as a partner in his company, before she would just help out and assist. She handled some of Draco's clients and functions. She had been with Draco for a few years now and started off just watching Draco and learning from him. She helped pick the costumes, sets and props the clients would use.

He would take hundreds of photos, one right after another and then pick the best when giving the clients a standard portfolio of them. He had the best equipment available, and his studio was huge.

After he photographed the children he did the whole family, group shots, cheesy shots and fun natural shots. They thanked him and he told them he would owl them their photos once they were developed.

Before his next client, a middle aged witch with a kneazle arrived, he headed to his small kitchen and made a coffee.

He felt strong arms hug him from behind and the familiar low voice whisper, "Having a good day?"

Draco relaxed against Harry's embrace, "Yes. Only had one job so far – well behaved children so can't complain."

He turned around in Harry's arms and kissed him lovingly. "As happy as I am to see you – what do you want?" Draco asked.

Harry looked sheepish, "You wouldn't buy it if I told you I stopped by to see your gorgeous face."

Draco arched an eyebrow, "It's believable but I wouldn't buy it no. Out with it Potter."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Can I borrow one of your camera's?" he put on his begging face, wide eyes and pouty lips.

Draco sighed, "Sure but take the least expensive one, and the oldest. What do you need it for?" he was a little curious.

Harry shrugged, "I told Ron I'd borrow one so I can take some photos of Rose and Hugo."

Draco frowned "Hermione owns a muggle and wizarding camera. Besides I've offered them a free session in the studio, as a gift."

Harry tensed, "Alright Sherlock, Jesus. Ron, George and I want to take photographic evidence to prove we have completed the dares that we've been set."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Mature. Now kiss me and go before my next client arrives." He said with amusement.

Harry smiled, relieved that Draco was still letting him take one of his precious cameras. Harry kissed him enough for him to long for more, but not enough to cross the line.

"See you later." Harry called as he plucked the camera off the desk, "This one yeah?"

Draco looked at the camera in Harry's hand, "That's the one. I'm finishing early, getting new robes fitted. I'm free from three o'clock." Draco called to Harry's retreating back.

Harry turned to face Draco, but continued walking backwards, "Until three o'clock my love." He grinned and strutted out of the studio.

Draco always felt riled up whenever Harry stopped by for a visit. No longer in the 'Merlin I hate him' way. But instead in the 'Merlin I want to throw him down and shag him senseless' way. Draco tried to forget Harry and his breathtaking smile and prepare for his next client.

** Flashback**

He remembered the day he first saw Harry again. It had been four years since the war, and Draco had read that Harry had completed the Auror training but opted to not pursue a career as an Auror. Instead he got signed to play professional quidditch.

Draco had only vaguely remembered reading it in the paper, he was too busy establishing a repairable name as a professional photographer. Draco had just signed a new contract, he wouldn't earn any profit just covered his cost, but he had agreed to do it for charity and to advertise his work.

He had to photograph a quidditch team, for a calendar. He never in a million years thought it would be Harry's team, or a nude calendar.

He had set up the studio to resemble standard looking locker rooms when a rowdy bunch of quidditch players strolled in, laughing and calling loudly to one another. Draco spoke to their manager, and was informed that they wanted a few topless, and nude shots – hoping it would sell more.

Draco had dealt with nudity in his work, he photographed naked pregnant women and even naked couples, he was fine with it. So he reluctantly agreed, but he was going to do the calendar tastefully.

He turned to face the bunch of raucous blokes, "Right so I take it some of you are reserve players. Seeing as there are only seven players to a team, and there are nine of you."

"Ten," a short stocky bloke called in the front.

Draco did a quick count, "I believe you have fallen off your broom one too many times, there are nine of you." He drawled.

The bloke glared, "Yeah there are nine here, but there are ten of us, one person is running late." He snapped.

"Well why didn't you just say that. Right so there are twelve months in a year, so you each get a solo photo representing a month, leaving two months free – we can do two group shots."

They all nodded and mumbled. "So anyone here have a birthday in an eventful month, like December?" he coolly requested.

He tried to ignore the fact that a few of these men were ruggedly handsome, he could be professional and wouldn't let his personal preference for men affect his work.

A few men spoke at the same time, "Right you lot shut it. One at a time step forwards write – no I'll write I'm sure some of you are illiterate."

They yelled cries of protest, "Merlin it was a joke. Write your name and the month of your birthday. Then go behind that screen strip and put on a dressing gown to preserve your modesty until I'm ready for you." he informed them in an authoritative voice.

He left the quill and parchment on the desk. He went out back to find Pamela, he will need her help keeping these lads under control.

"Pam you have to help me. There are nine, maybe ten now. Ten semi naked gorgeous men out there. I'll pay you double." He asked the witch sat on her lunch break.

She was doing a muggle degree in photography and was supposed to be studying, "Only if you let me use the studio tomorrow for my coursework."

"Yes, yes. Please Pamela they are really boisterous and I cant cope on my own." He whined.

She stood and rolled her eyes, she was only just fresh out of Hogwarts and went straight into muggle university studying photography. She was eighteen but he was close to her, she was his prodigy – he was teaching her all he knew about his profession.

"You are such a drama queen – I knew you were gay as soon as I met you." She teased.

"Well of course you did, we met at a gay club and I was kissing your flatmate – who is a bloke." he sarcastically replied.

She chuckled, "Oh I forgot that. I was very drunk. I thought you were a girl at first."

He frowned, "Watch it Pam I control your wages."

"Just teasing boss – chill." She patted his arm and headed out into the studio.

Draco had a small kitchenette in the corner and most of the men were gathered around it, drinking coffee and talking.

Pamela picked up the parchment and read through the list.

"Oh we have a few options for December, October and January." She told Draco.

"So that's Christmas, Halloween and New Year sorted, just need to pick who's the best out of the options. Any other major holidays I'm missing?"

She thought, "Not wizarding a guess. You have Easter, Valentines and.."

"Oh Valentines, we can do a good photo for that." Draco said excitedly.

"No one here has a February birthday." She groaned.

"That's fine we have two Decembers, just move one of them to Feb." He started plotting how he was going to get them to pose.

Pamela sucked in her breath. Draco moved closer and read the list over her shoulder.

"Shit that's awkward." He muttered.

She looked sideways at him, "Why?" she quietly asked.

"Oh not an ex don't worry. Just a lot of hate between us at school. Now I have to photograph him naked."

Pamela patted his shoulder, "Suck it up boss."

she called out the name next to January, "Catley, Luke."

A skin head stepped forwards and smiled seductively at Pamela.

Draco stepped in front of her, "No perving on the staff – I'll publish photos of your manhood and tailor them to look pathetic." Draco warned.

Luke stopped smiling instantly and his team-mates laughed, "Fuck off idiots." He half heartedly retorted.

Draco ignored the fact that Harry Potter was sat amongst the other men and proceeded to instruct Luke where to stand, sit and how to hold himself. Luke was a Chaser, Draco made him hold a quaffle over his manhood and carried on taking various photos, in various positions.

Draco could hear Potter joking with his team-mates and it was distracting. He had just finished February, it involved the cliché romantic backdrop, hearts, candles and the bloke naked, draped over a tasteful chaise longue, holding a bunch of roses covering his modesty.

"Potter will you keep it down. I am trying to work, and your voice is very distracting." he sneered.

"Sorry." Harry sarcastically apologised.

Draco checked the list again and was pleased to note that Harry was born in July and so a few people away. He could take a break after June and prepare to deal with seeing Potter practically naked.

Draco and Pamela worked their way through March, April, May and June. Deciding to prolong the inevitable solo shoot with Potter, Draco called the whole team to his attention.

"We've done half the shots. If you all prepare yourselves I'll do two group shots. Then all the people who have been photographed as a solo shot can go. The rest will have a short break before I continue." he casually told the group.

The two group shots were taken in the fake locker room set. The first with the team sat on the locker room benches and a few standing, with only a tastefully placed towel for each, preserving the teams modesty. The rest of their bodies were on show, asses, legs, abs – all their athletic bodies. Draco remained behind the camera and made Pamela go over to them when certain towels needed repositioning.

The second was still the locker room set, but in a fake communal shower. Pamela even cast a spell to make it pour water on them, so the photos would look like they were actually showering, they all faced away from the camera, completely naked with bums on show. Draco was ashamed to admit that Harry had a very nice looking bottom and he suited being wet and naked.

To Draco's relief the six individuals he had already photographed solo took their leave. Leaving only four Quidditch players, one of them was Harry.

"Great so now that we have had a quick break lets get this wrapped up." Draco called, looking at a spot over Harry's shoulder.

"Right so Potter..."

Draco was cut off by one of the other guys, "Excuse me, sorry. Can I go next? I didn't realise how long this would take, and I have to be somewhere in an hour. You don't mind do you Harry?"

"No go ahead Phil." Harry smiled at the older man.

Draco was relieved that he didn't have to deal with Harry yet, but also disappointed. He wanted to photograph Harry and get him out the way. Having him hanging around was doing funny things to him and making him lose concentration.

Phil was modelling the month of October and Draco had fun with strategically placed pumpkins. As soon as he was done Phil dressed and left. To Draco's horror the other two asked to go before Harry too. Leaving Harry to last, Draco hoped that they would stay behind.

Draco had the most fun taking photos for the December month, and then declared that they were done. Leaving Harry and only Harry. Draco cussed under his breath when Harry's team-mates left, and now he had to photograph Harry alone and naked.

He looked at Pamela and she smirked, "I'm leaving boss."

"What!" He exclaimed all too loudly and in front of Harry.

"I told you I could only help for a short while, the majority of photos are done, and the complicated months like December are done. You just have Mr Potter to **do.**" She emphasised the word 'do' and waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh bugger off Pam. It's not like that, he'll be lucky if I don't bash him to death with my camera." He said in a low voice so Harry couldn't hear.

She laughed, "I've seen the way you have been eyeing him all day. Especially during the group shot – I must admit he has a fine ass." She wasn't fazed by Draco's outright denial.

"No, you must have been seeing things again Pam. Besides he's straight." He added a bit too bitterly.

She looked smugly at him, "Nope."

"Nope what?" he asked puzzled.

"Nope he's not straight." She proudly declared.

"How do you know?" he asked, he was Curious.

"I asked." She coolly replied.

"Y-you asked!" Draco spluttered.

"Yep. I did it for you, but I pretended I was interested, asked him out for a drink. He turned me down nicely, saying he wasn't into women and prefers his partners to have a cock."

"He did not," Draco chided her.

"Okay maybe not those exact words, but he said he preferred the male species. Anyway you owe me big time. Maybe a new camera? See you tomorrow boss."

Before Draco could protest, she turned to Harry and said, "Night Mr Potter. Sorry about Draco he's just a bit flustered all these naked men – it's like Christmas has come early for him. Bye." she grinned at Draco and made a quick exit.

Draco closed his eyes and hoped that Pamela wasn't as obvious as she sounded. He heard Harry chuckle and say, "She didn't just out you did she?"

Draco snapped his eyes open, "No. I've been out for years. Now just put these on and remove your robe."

Harry took the arm and knee pads, "What about covering...you know my bits."

Draco smirked, "I thought you could hold the snitch."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Very funny Malfoy, really you should quit your job and become a comedian. Seriously what is the plan?"

Draco shrugged, "Just cover yourself with your hands. I will take multiple photos at all different angles, distances and you in array of positions. I'm bound to catch a glimpse but the photos wont show anything."

Harry didn't show any sign of removing his robe, "I don't want you catching a glimpse of anything Malfoy." He felt odd, he was naked and feeling vulnerable.

"Got something to hide? A deformed penis maybe?" Draco said in amusement.

"No." Harry snapped, "I just don't want you seeing everything."

Draco sighed, "Prude. All your team-mates were okay with it. You must flash to them in the locker rooms all the time."

"Yes, but they're my team-mates and you, are well - you." He lamely defended his reluctance.

Draco lifted his wand and cast a spell.

"What was that? What did you do?" Harry demanded.

Draco bit back the sarky comment and answered him, "I cast a spell that blurs your privates. So when anyone looks at that area, it will be all blurry and pixelated. Happy." He ground out, slowly losing his patience with Harry.

"Um I guess. You will take it off wont you?" He sounded uncertain.

Draco smirked, "Sure."

Harry sighed and removed his robe, looking down he looked dumbfounded, "That is so weird."

Draco knew Harry was looking at his blurry crotch. Draco tried his best to not stare at it too, behind that blur was Harry in all his glory. He did not want to see it – he could lie to himself quite well.

Harry put on the shin and arm guards, "That is it?" He wasn't sure that was really sexy.

Draco busied himself with his camera, "Hmm yes for now. I want to try various props and things and pick the best picture out of the bunch."

Draco tried his best to ignore the way Harry's muscles flexed and his skin looked under the studio lights, his athletic body. Harry had wide broad shoulders, muscled arms and legs, and a toned stomach. He was hot. The Auror training and quidditch had turned Harry into a very gorgeous man.

Harry shrugged and sat on the bench, leaning back against the wall, legs spread and arms hanging in front, hands cupping over his genitals. Draco crouched on the floor and took a few photos looking up at Harry.

He was finding it quite difficult to focus on lighting, shadows, angles and all the other such rubbish. Harry was naked and he looked so damn fine.

Draco walked over to his props storage room and dug out a broom. He handed it to Harry, "Here. Stand up and lean against the broom seductively."

Harry took the broom and stared at it, "Seductively? It's a broom."

Draco snorted and snatched it back, "Let me show you."

"What you're going to strip too." Harry playfully said.

"No." Draco wasn't sure but he thought Harry was flirting, but that could have been wishful thinking.

"The key to it is to look natural, not stiff – no pun intended. Just relax and hold it casually. Don't try too hard and tense up. Like this."

Draco held the broom upright, so the end was touching the floor, and he gripped the handle, loosely holding it in a carefree casual way.

"See easy." He handed the broom back.

Harry scowled, "For you yeah. But you have an air of arrogance about you. You could pose with anything and make it look good. Because with you it's all in your face expression."

Draco laughed, "What face expression?"

"The confident, arrogant almost sneer thing. Like you ooze sex appeal without even trying." He complained.

Draco was shocked, Harry was complimenting him and he liked it.

"Yes well you have nothing to be ashamed of. You don't need to act confident, you should be confident with what you have. It's all about confidence, I could wear a muggle bin bag and look fucking good, because I will wear it with confidence." Draco truly believed that.

"Well its easier said then done. Especially when you have low self esteem. Right lets get on with this its cold." Harry posed with the broom.

Draco made him put on a pair of tight white boxers. Without the quidditch gear, just Harry stood against a white background, one hand running through his hair and the other hand, pulling down the waistband of his boxers.

"Fuck." Draco muttered to himself.

"What?" Harry asked, "I didn't hear you."

Draco willed his arousal to calm down, "I said duck. Duck your head down slightly and look up at the camera coyly or something."

That only increased his arousal.

"Right we're done, you can get dressed." Draco announced as he set about switching off the lights and packing away the props.

Harry had dressed and left without a goodbye. Draco realised he hadn't removed the pixle charm on Harry's penis and laughed.

"Good luck using the toilet Potter." he sniggered.

** Present Day **

Pamela called put, "Stop daydreaming about that fit fella of yours. Your next appointment is here."

Draco smiled, "Sorry I was thinking back to that day I did the quidditch calendar shoot."

Pamela sighed dreamily, "Mmm I think about it too, every night."

"Pam you better not think of Harry," He joked.

"No. I left before I could see him in all his splendour. I managed to see all the other nine players though. They converted me to quidditch – yum yum."

"Pam stop it and send Ms Hollworth in." he said somewhat more seriously.

"Yes boss. Oh and her Kneazle is a bit temperamental, good luck." she laughed as she walked away.

Draco made it through his session with the temperamental kneazle called Boris. Bloody_ Boris. What kind of name is that for a cat._ Boris didn't appreciate Ms Hollworth stuffing him into stupid costumes and making him sit still. Draco had to heal a few scratches and bite marks.

Someone once said to him, 'Never work with children or animals', well he works with both and yes they could be a handful but he could manage.

He spent an hour in his darkroom developing some photos. His mind wandering back to three years ago, back to meeting Harry again.

**Flashback**

Draco couldn't get Harry out of his head, every time he closed his eyes he would see Harry draped sexily across the bench, his smile and eyes as he laughed with his friends and his body – his amazing body.

Draco knew he wouldn't be able to forget Harry until he had developed the photos and put together the calendar. Then he could just push aside his attraction to him and maybe find a man to have some fun with.

When he reached the photo's of Harry he almost stopped breathing. They say a picture is worth a thousand words – well all one thousand of the words that came to mind when looking at Harry's picture were sensual and thought provoking.

Draco took some time editing, selecting and organising the perfect photos and compiling them into a sample calendar. He met with the Quidditch team manager and he approved, Draco duplicated the calendar and then cast a spell to prevent anyone else being able to do the same. They wouldn't be able to copy any of his photos, only he would. He had signed the contract to allow the charity to sell 300,000 copies. He expected that wouldn't be enough once the public realised that Harry Potter was in it, basically naked. Draco looked forward to receiving extra money to allow his photos to be re-printed.

The calenders were to be sold for a small price, but times that by 300,000 and they would have raised a hefty sum for charity.

It was a fortnight after the naked quidditch photo shoot when he saw Harry again. Pam poked he head in his office, "Draco you have a visitor."

Draco was editing some muggle digital photo's on his computer. The muggles he photographed were obsessed with editing their photos, make them slimmer, teeth whiter, breasts bigger - the lot. He normally refused to change the photos, but he had been paid a large sum of money to edit a photo that was to be used in a muggle advertisement.

It was a picture of an attractive model in barley there clothes and he was currently editing the picture to get rid of her cellulite. Draco thought it was ridiculous, not only was it false advertising but it sent the wrong message to the younger generation. Teenagers who were naive and impressionable, would look at this model and assume that was what she normally looked like.

Far from it, her breasts were smaller, she was heavier, she had dark circles under her eyes and had cellulite. Draco preferred the unedited photos, he thought the model looked more human. Natural – flaws and all.

"Send them in Pam." He absently called as he studied the now weirdly unnatural photo.

"Malfoy." he heard before he turned to see Harry stood a few paces away from his computer screen.

"Potter. What do you want? I am in the middle of something." He curtly explained.

"This wont take long. I can see you are busy, that photo isn't photoshopped enough – heaven forbid a hair was out of place. That would send the wrong message." He sarcastically replied.

Draco felt the standard annoyance at Harry's presence and stupid comments. Even if he agreed with what Harry was saying, it was his job.

"I repeat what do you want?" He turned fully in his office chair. It was a wonderful muggle computer chair on wheels and it spun around – Draco loved it.

"I want all the original photos of me and any negatives. It doesn't sit well with me that you have them at your disposal." He took a step closer and stared expectantly at Draco.

"Well I want doesn't get Potter. Besides your manager signed a contract and I have the right to keep all of MY own photos." He drawled in bored voice.

"I don't care about the sodding contract, I just want you to maybe for once, be a decent person and give them to me. I'll pay you if that's what it takes." He pleaded.

Draco snorted, "It isn't about the money Potter. I have a copyright on all my work. Those photos are mine, as a result of my hard work. What do you think I will do with them? Your manager made me sign a contract, I'm not allowed to sell any of the photos that aren't part of the calendar, I make no profit from them, all the money made goes to charity. It's not like I am going to make a giant poster of you naked and plaster it around Diagon Alley." He couldn't believe Potter's nerve.

Harry shifted uncomfortably and sighed, "I just don't like the idea that you have them. That you can look at me naked whenever you want."

Draco stood and laughed, "A few things Potter. One: I could buy the damn calendar and look at your naked picture whenever I wanted. Two: What makes you think I would want to look at your naked pictures? (He did but he wasn't going to admit that.) Three: I have a pensive I can add the memories of the photo shoot and get a live show of you naked. Four:..."

Harry snapped, "Okay I get your point. Christ."

Draco took a moment to admire the sight of Harry all worked up and agitated. He had always liked seeing Harry like this – that hadn't changed.

"Good now that's settled do you mind leaving." He sat back down and pretended to work on the over edited photo.

He sensed that Harry was still standing behind him, without turning around he added, "Potter either tell me what you want, or leave. You are effectively stopping me from working." He coolly told Harry.

"It took me ages to remove that pixelated charm." He casually informed Draco. Draco thought he was trying to make casual conversation.

Draco turned to face Harry, quirking an eyebrow, "Really. Bet Granger had a laugh when she showed you the counter spell."

Harry looked caught out, even though it was obvious that Harry would have sought Grangers help.

"She was amused and thought it was decent of you to put it on in the first place. Thanks for that by the way." He had calmed down and seemed to have accepted that Draco would forever have many naked photos of him.

"Yes well you were being all prudish and embarrassed about the possibility of me seeing your penis, so I had to do something." Draco smiled at Harry's blush.

"I'm not normally bothered you know. What with sharing showers with Gryffindor boys, and then after school my Quidditch team-mates. It was...well because it was you." He confessed.

Draco decided to continue their civil, yet strange conversation, he liked having Harry give him his attention.

"What about me? I've seen plenty of people naked."

Harry raised his eyebrows at that statement and Draco hastily added, "In my job. I'm not a huge slut or anything."

Harry chuckled, "No need to explain. You seemed confident enough around ten naked men, so you must be comfortable with it."

Draco shrugged, "Yeah. Nudity has never bothered me. I sleep naked."

Harry looked to Draco like he had just zoned out – he was in his own little world.

Pamela interrupted them, "Boss I have a customer on the phone complaining about his photos."

Draco turned to her and nodded. "Excuse me Potter I'll be right back."

When Draco returned Harry was sat in his office chair and scrutinising the model in the photoshopped picture.

"Potter." Harry jumped and turned to Draco.

"You really do take such brilliant photos. It's an insult to your original photo to edit it so heavily." Harry stood and looked apologetic.

"Sorry, got bored of waiting. I've always been too nosy." He sounded mischievous.

"Not a problem." Draco conjured another chair and indicated for Harry to sit as he sat in his chair.

"I think I will contact them tomorrow and refuse to change the original, this edited one is almost unrecognisable. I understand the odd touch up, but not so the model looks like a different person. I wasn't really happy doing it anyway, but it seems like a common place thing amongst muggle photographers." He shook his head in disapproval.

Harry smiled at him, "I think that's a great idea. Stick to what you believe in, don't let them taint your work. So want to show me some of your work?" He shifted closer to the computer, and subsequently moved him closer to Draco.

Draco wasn't sure but he was starting to suspect that Harry knew all along that Draco wouldn't surrender his photos of Harry and used it as a way to talk with him again. That thought made Draco feel happy, he wanted Harry to stay. He wanted to show Harry how much he loved his job and how skilled he was at it.

Pam came in and handed them two beers. "I'm knocking off boss. You are a slave driver and it is late. I think I spent more time here than at university. See you tomorrow. By Mr Potter."

They wished her goodnight and watched her leave.

"She's brilliant. When she graduates I'm making her a partner in my business – she doesn't know it will be her graduation present." Draco said with warmth.

Harry was watching him closely, "I can tell you think highly of her. You light up when you talk about your work and how you have found the perfect business partner to share it with."

Draco was surprised by this, "Pam is one in a million. I was lucky to have hired her."

Harry liked this side of Draco. Doing the calender for charity, hiring inexperienced Hogwarts students and training them, the passion and love for his job. It made him all that more attractive to Harry.

Draco looked at Harry, "It's not like that though. Pam and I have never had a relationship outside of the business one." Draco didn't know why he had to let Harry know that.

Harry chuckled, "No I never thought that. She's young and well I assumed from what you said the other day that you're gay."

Draco forgot that, "Oh right. Yeah I'm gay."

Draco showed Harry some of his more artistic photos, of landscapes, sunsets and such. Not the standard portraits that anyone with a good camera could do.

"Wow you have a natural talent. Amazing." he commented as Draco showed him.

As the night went on they consumed more alcohol, Draco showed Harry the rest of his photos from his naked photo shoot. Seeing as only one solo and two group shots were used in the calender, yet Draco had lots of unused ones.

Harry hid his face in his hands, "Fuck they are cringe worthy." He was mortified, he thought he looked silly trying to pull off sexy.

Draco tutted, "No you look gorgeous." The alcohol and easy flirtation causing Draco to say that out loud.

Harry slowly removed his hands, "Gorgeous?" he repeated in shock.

Draco nodded and drank some more fire whisky.

"Yep makes my mouth water just looking at them."

Harry smirked and confidently said, "It's only fair that I get to see you naked. Makes us even."

Draco smiled, "Well that could be arranged."

** Present Day **

After that night Harry and he arranged their first date and they have been together ever since. Safe to say Harry and he had seen each other naked plenty of times.

Draco finished up his day, spent an hour with Harry and then had his robes fitted. Upon returning home he noticed Harry wasn't home. A note was placed under a magnet on the fridge. Draco had complained about Harry's silly muggle magnets, but some were actually sentimental now. They would buy a magnet whenever they went on holiday together, they had quite the collection.

Draco quickly read the note:

_Draco, _

_Why don't you wear your new robes and come meet me at your studio? You wont regret it I promise._

_Harry _

_X x X_

Draco smiled and had a quick shower, before dressing in his brand new robes and apperating to his studio.

All the lights were off, but the studio had been filled with floating candles and white fairy lights. Harry was waiting for him in the centre of the room, wearing his own stunning set of robes. He kissed Draco with affection and his eyes shone with pure love.

"I returned your camera, and Pam helped me use the darkroom to develop my pictures. Come see them." He placed his hand on the small of Draco's back and gently guided him to Draco's darkroom.

They entered and Draco adjusted to the change of lighting. Harry pointed to a line that Draco had hung up to peg his photos on when drying. Draco stepped closer and his heart jumped in his throat. Harry was in each picture holding a huge white card, with a single word on the card. Each photo set in a different location and each piece of card had a different word on.

There were five photos in total, and they were pegged up on the line so the photos spelled out a question.

_**Draco, Will you marry me?**_

Draco was utterly speechless, blown away by Harry's question and his inventive and unique way of asking for his hand in marriage.

Harry silently walked up behind Draco and embraced him from behind, whispering in his ear, "Well what do you say?"

Draco managed to breath out a happy, "Yes." Harry spun him around and kissed him passionately.

When they left the darkroom Draco noticed that the whole of his studio was filled with their friends and family. They all held champagne glasses and were waiting for the news.

Harry beamed, "He said yes."

They all cheered and clapped and their glasses were filled and everyone started celebrating.

Harry kissed him again, "This is our engagement party. It would have been awkward if you said no."

Draco laughed and kissed him until he was breathless. Pamela was busy taking lots of photos for Draco to remember the event.

- THE END -


End file.
